legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Megaguirus
Megaguirus (メガギラス Megagirasu?) is a queen Meganulon titan that first appear in Megaguirus (2014) and last appear in Megaguirus: Princess of the Monsters to fight her nemesis. Name Megaguirus' name, like the Meganulons', comes from Meganeura, a species of extinct dragonflies from the Carboniferous period approximately 300 million years ago. The "girasu" part was turned into "guirus" due to that being the case with Anguirus' name. Design Appearance Megaguirus looks like a cross between Godzilla and a Meganula. She has bumpy purple skin and greenish spikes all over her body. Her head is more reptilian than insectoid in appearance, as she lacks antennae and possesses a reptilian tooth-filled mouth instead of two mandibles like her Meganula subjects. Megaguirus also has visible pectoral and abdominal muscles on the underside of her body. Portrayal Megaguirus is portrayed by CGI Roar Megaguirus' roar is shrill and high pitched in tone, being short in length, much like the call of a cricket, and other insects. She does have a series of mostly insect sounds. Personality Megaguirus is a vicious and greedy creature who exists to dominate. She stops at nothing to try and kill G.M.K.R and steal the rest of his energy. Megaguirus relies on her speed and agility to outflank, confuse, and batter G.M.K.R. Megaguirus does protect the world some times too. Megaguirus appears to show a high sense of intelligence, being able to fully understand the pain she inflicts upon G.M.K.R. Megaguirus is also very expressive, which is noticeable when she smiles sadistically before she drops a structure onto her nemesis, and later when her eyes widen in surprise before Desghidorah body slams her. Due to her malevolent nature, Megaguirus takes pleasure in causing pain her enemies. Origins It was unknown how a Meganula to arrive on present day Earth and lay an egg to hatch the queen of the them. Due to her appearance, she looks like a Mutated Meganulon Queen who has been worship by people to get rid of the wrong of the world. History Megaguirus (2014) Megaguirus first appear coming out of the water and killing Titania's grandmother who was one of her wodshipers. After that, she flew in the air with her army of Meganlon. Then later on, she encounter Hellthorn and battle him until her army was killed but she killed him. Revenge for her army. Mothra: Queen of the Monsters Megaguirus help Mothra with her battle. After Dagahra was forced to attack Megaguirus, they battle it out until Mothra broke up the fight. Megaguirus then help Mothra and Dagahra kill Desghidorah and bowing to Mothra, the real queen. Megaguirus: Queen of the Bugs Megaguirus was first seen sleeping until she was disturb by Mechamegaguirus. She then tackle this mecha doppelganger and ripped it to piece and let out a huge roar, summoning a swarm of different insects and bugs to help destroy the mecha. However, she did save the 2 pilots and they told them that they were being forced into this. Megaguirus: Princess of the Monsters Megaguirus is first seen facing her nemesis, G.M.K.R. After they ran or flew towards each other, they battle it out until G.M.K.R chick out and Megaguirus was weaken. Megaguirus then had to rest until she was beening called by the ORCA. When she notice G.M.K.R and Titania just standing there, she tackle on her nemesis and pinned him down so she can break up the fight between Bagan and Megalon. Then after Bagan was killed by G.M.K.R, Megaguirus enter her new form, Burning Megaguirus! After Burning Megaguirus threw G.M.K.R's body into space, she clam down and flew away into he new home to hibernate. Abilities Speed and Agility Megaguirus is one of the fastest and most agile kaiju in the Monsterverse. Even when stationary she can accelerate so fast that she can vanishes into a blur instantly, enabling her to surprise an opponent from an unexpected quarter. This high-speed flight also produces high-frequency sonic waves that are capable of shorting out nearby electrical equipment. The sharp edges of her wings can even cut through steel and concrete. Stinger Megaguirus's large abdomen ends in a vicious stinger used to pierce into an opponent's hide and drain energy from it. During this process, the opponent is incapable of launching any additional energy-based attacks upon her. She can also use the energy she siphons from her opponents to shoot her own energy weapon, a fireball from her wings. Strength and Combat Megaguirus has a series of different attacks she can kill and attack with! She can attack with her sharp wings and summon a fireball from her wings and many more! Weaknesses Fragility Despite her power and agility, Megagurius is a relatively frail kaiju and is very vulnerable to surprise attacks or getting overpowered. While she is the Queen of the Meganulon, she needs their stolen life energy to evolve and survive, at least until she becomes a matured adult. Category:Titans Category:Protector